


INTRODUCING: Sumo

by Call_Me_J



Series: BOTW AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Breath of the Wild, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Pet, Short, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: Hank meets Sumo, and slowly starts building back to his life 100 years ago.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Sumo
Series: BOTW AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951615
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	INTRODUCING: Sumo

Hank could feel the approving gaze of the stable master as he showered the dog in his arms with affection, petting as much as his two hands could. He almost let the knowledge of being inspected get to him, something that would usually make him tighten his jaw and shift into a corner, but with such an adorable puppy to absolutely love, it would be wrong to go about his usual hermit-like behaviour.

“Would you like to take him with you on your adventures, traveller?” The stable master asked. Hank immediately wanted to say yes, run off into the sunset, his prince at one side and the dog on the other.

Instead, he looked down at the ground beside his knees, heat rising to his face. Of course, he didn’t stop petting the dog for even a second.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly,” he blustered, looking over his shoulder at the woman who could not possibly look more amused.

Rose threw her hands up with a laugh. “We’ve already got the mandatory one dog at the stable. This lovely just joined us a couple of weeks ago and we all kept expecting him to go but.” She shrugged. “Besides, I don’t think he’s gonna let you go at this point.”

They both looked down to where the dog was pawing at Hank when one hand stopped its petting.

Hank’s smile felt bright enough to light up the darkest corners of the kingdom. “I guess you’re right. Did you guys happen to name him?”

Rose nodded and pointed back to the front of the stable where a small cluster of children ran around, squealing and generally having the time of their lives. Hank’s breath caught in his throat. It was moments like this that he remembered that his mission had a purpose beyond the prince, beyond an idyllic life for the two of them. There were real people whose lives would be destroyed if he didn’t do his job. The burden felt so heavy but the prospect of his hard work, the years he and Connor lost, going towards bettering the world, lightened the pressure, made it bearable.

“One of the girls named him Sumo and it just stuck.” 

Hank tore his gaze away from the happy scene, ignored the longing in his chest, and turned to smile down at the dog whose gaze seemed unbelievably understanding. “Sumo,” he tested out the name, grinning when the dog barked once in recognition. “Welcome to the team, boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write a proper long BOTW AU, but got too impatient so instead, I'm gonna post random pieces of the story.


End file.
